


The Distraction

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Disney prompts, F/M, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Steve is shocked when he has to play the distraction for once.





	The Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @sarahp879's 500 Follower Disney Prompt Challenge on tumblr. My prompt was "What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?!" from the Lion King.

"All right team, huddle up. We just got word that our old friends, Hydra, are planning to expand their business. Our mission is to infiltrate and extract all the data from their servers then Shield swoops in and arrests them. And the lucky contestants are Capsicle, Romanoff and Y/N/N." Tony looks positively cheerful as he hands us each a file with the information needed.

"Alright, Natasha will be running surveillance from the outside, y/n will be the distraction, and I'll retrieve the data," Steve slips effortlessly into his Captain mode.

Reading through the file, I let out a snort of laughter, causing Steve to frown at me. He might be my boyfriend, but he was also still my superior. "Is there something you would like to share, agent?"

"Yeah, your plan is not gonna work Cap. Take a careful look at the place we're infiltrating," I share a smirk with Nat, who already spotted what I meant.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Steve looks at the file. "I don't see any problem. It's a strip club."

Nat decides to take pity on him and points out, "It's a ladies strip club, Rogers. That means it caters to women. Y/N can't be a distraction because all of the dancers are male."

"Oh," is all he says.

"Here's an idea, why don't you be the distraction, and I'll retrieve the data?" I offer with a grin.

It's clear that Steve hasn't often been the distraction, preferring to take a more hands-on approach. "Well, what do you suggest I do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" 

"That is an excellent idea! Nat, please make copies of his routine, I'm sure Buck and Sam would love to see it when they get back from Brazil," I tease playfully.

"Alright, gang, wheels up at 1700," Tony claps his hands before exiting the board room, no doubt to go tinker in his lab. Nat exits right behind him to go prepare for the mission.

I'm just about to walk out when I notice Steve's pout. I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" I ask quietly, resting my head on his chest.

It's silent for so long that I think he won't answer me, but then I feel his arms wrap around me tightly and he confesses softly, "I don't know how to hula."

Suppressing my urge to laugh, I press my lips together tightly until it passes before I smile up at him. "Well, then it's a good thing I took classes in high school. Come on sweetheart, by the time we land, I'll have you hula dancing like a pro." I peck his cheek before dragging him back to our room for a quick dance lesson.


End file.
